Till I find you
by Love-carlisle
Summary: Cuando Edward regresa con su familia tras haber servido a los Vulturi por cuatro décadas, después de dejar a Isabella, se verá obligado a aceptar una cruda realidad. Y es que todo lo que nos sucede no es más que el producto de nuestras decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**EDWARD POV**

El gélido viento de invierno mecía las ramas desnudas de los árboles, las cuales apenas tenían hojas secas que las guarecieran del frío. La luz tétrica y amedrentadora del crepúsculo bañaba las calles vacías, tan vacías como lo había estado mi corazón de piedra durante, si mis cuentas no fallan, cuarenta años.

Poco importaba el tiempo transcurrido. Tampoco importaba ya ese dolor estremecedor que siempre iba de mi mano, al igual que la soledad. Me había acostumbrado a existir con ellos.

Aún estando en compañía sentía el aliento gélido de la soledad a mi lado, recordándome constantemente que aquel era mi destino, porque yo mismo así lo había decidido.

Mis pasos resonaban en el asfalto, interrumpiendo por cortos tramos de tiempo el silencio. Había una quietud propia de películas de terror, aunque, después de todo, yo era como aquellos personajes... frío, aterrador, sin vida, solitario...

Las hojas secas no dejaban de crujir bajo las suelas de mis zapatos negros, los cuales hacían conjunto con el traje de etiqueta del mismo color. Sinceramente, tan innecesario ya... Pero, también una muestra del dolor y la opacidad que habían inundado cada parte de mi ser, al fin y al cabo.

No tenía por qué guardar luto ahora, no después de haber permanecido ausente durante tanto tiempo; no después de haberme exiliado en aquel castillo lleno de asesinos despiadados, cuyos cuerpos carecían de alma, al igual que el mío. Era una falta de respeto, una osadía atreverme a vestir tales galas después de tanto tiempo... Después de incontables días en los que su cuerpo yacía bajo tierra, pudriéndose.

Aunque, si lo pensaban detenidamente, venir ya era un insulto a su alma, la cual, seguramente descansaba en un lugar lejano... Excesiva y dolorosamente muy lejos de mí.

Crucé la gran reja negra, por la cual, aún estando lejos, se podía entrever las hileras de lápidas que se desperdigaban por todo el campo santo.

A unos pasos de la entrada, se hallaba una anciana vendiendo flores de todo tipo. Debo confesar que me sorprendió sobremanera verla allí, con aquel frío glacial, de pie. Iba sumamente abrigada, así que di por hecho que ello le ayudaba a guarecerse de la helada, pero hubo algo... Un destello en su mirada me inquietó.

Me detuve en medio del camino de gravilla, el cual, siquiera medía unos dos metros de anchura. Desde allí, se podían divisar a lo largo el resto de escasos caminos que conducían a otras partes del cementerio.

Mientras yo permanecía paralizado, la anciana condujo sus vacilantes, pero decididos pasos hacia mí, con una sonrisa que dejaba vislumbrar las ocasiones que había vivido esa misma situación.

Yo era uno más, uno de los tantos personajes con el rostro inexpresivo, y el interior descompuesto por el dolor... Pero, sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que era le primero, de que aquella viejecita se acercaba para brindarme su consuelo, con dos rosas —quizá por cruel casualidad, o capricho del destino— de color azul en mano, y un mirada inescrutable que por un momento logró hacerme estremecer. Al llegar frente a mí, sus ojos azul grisáceo se clavaron en los míos, provocando en mí aun más inquietud, si cabe, de la que había antes. Parecía que tan sólo con ese gesto se había adentrado en mi mente, y había leído todos mis recuerdos.

"Pobre muchacho", pensó.

Gracias a aquel pensamiento pude volver a la realidad, y darme cuenta de que aquellas no eran más que ideas mías... Tontas ideas.

—Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. —Su voz rompió el silencio de cristal. Era tan fina, que parecía imposible que tales sonidos emanaran de sí. Su mano se estiró, brindándome así las dos hermosas rosas azules.

—¿Cuánto..? —pregunté, con la voz entrecortada, llevando mi mano derecha a los bolsillos de mi pantalón de tela, para extraer de ellos mi billetera.

—No te preocupes —me interrumpió—, puedes quedártelas. —Y así, dejando unas palabras prisioneras en la cárcel de mis labios, se marchó al sitio del cual provenía, no sin antes, por supuesto, frotar lo que alcanzaba de mi brazo con intenciones de reconfortarme.

Reconduje mis pasos por el camino de gravilla, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que aquella mujer lo había hecho puramente con la intención de reconfortarme, ya que, aunque las lágrimas fueran inexistentes en mi organismo, las ganas de llorar estaban presentes, y eso la había empujado a llevar acabo aquel acto. Fruncí el ceño en un acto de desasosiego.

Temí que las flores se rompieran en mis manos, tanto como temí que _su_ vida se extraviara en un lugar desconocido por mi culpa, medio siglo atrás...

Los latidos del corazón me habían sido devueltos, tan sólo para que tuviera la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo palpitaba a su compás, y un sudor frío, producto de la vida devuelta, recorriera mi espalda.

Ahí estaba...

Tras varios minutos recorriendo, detenidamente, con la mirada cada una de las lápidas, había dado con ella...

Juro que aquel mundo que me había acunado en sí durante, ya dentro de poco dos siglos, detuvo sus giros. El cielo fue más oscuro, el ambiente más cargado del molesto aliento invernal, y el silencio aún más aterrador. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, para dar protagonismo a aquella imagen que había rogado tantas veces —a un Dios posiblemente inexistente— no presenciar jamás.

No porque no quisiera estar con ella en aquel momento, si no porque la certeza de que _mi amor_ desapareciera me golpeaba tan fuerte, como un gran muro de rocas golpearía a una persona débil, y no a un ser... inmortal y duro como la roca misma.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DWYER  
1987-2024

_Siempre vivirás, porque una persona tan sólo muere  
cuando se la olvida. Toda tu familia y amigos te  
llevamos dentro._

Estupefacto, recorrí cada una de las letras con los ojos, mientras pronunciaba en voz baja su nombre.

Desde que, después de cuarenta años de distanciamiento del mundo exterior a las paredes del castillo Vulturi, decidí que era hora de llevar a cabo una de las condiciones que había puesto "para resolver si quería o no formar parte de su guardia" (trabajaría para ellos, pero sólo con la condición de no alimentarme de humanos, ya que, por encima de todo, no quería que Carlisle se decepcionara del todo de mí. Otra de las condiciones había sido la de marcharme cuando así lo desease. Ellos habían aceptado, pero no estaba convencido de que iba a ser por mucho tiempo).

Así pues, fue una vez que crucé las murallas que rodeaban al gran palacio, cuando me comuniqué con mi familia... No estaba muy seguro de si aquella era una buena opción, no después de tantos años de distanciamiento...

Mi inexistente, hasta ese momento, buen estado de humor volvió al escuchar la voz cantarina de Alice. Después de varios días de búsqueda, había dado con su paradero, y me satisfizo que así fuera. Les necesitaba... Necesitaba alejarme de aquel mundo de completa oscuridad... Había querido obligarme a resistir estar en aquel sitio, pero ni el tiempo que había transcurrido pudo borrar de mí su fragancia.

No sabía si ella seguía viva, no sabía si Isabella continuaba allí, esperándome... Pero esa pequeña esperanza rondaba en mí, por muy remoto que fuese el hecho de que ella siquiera me recordara.

No supe qué decir cuando Alice me comunicó lo que había sucedido... Y me culpé, sí.

Deseé la muerte a vivir sabiendo que ella no estaba, a saber que ni siquiera había vivido lo suficiente para tener nietos correteando por su jardín, mientras entablaba una cómoda charla primaveral con alguno de sus hijos. Y no me importaba que aquellos hijos fuesen de otro hombre.

Yo jamás hubiera podido dárselos, pero mientras ella fuese feliz... yo sería desgraciado, pero al menos alguno de los dos habría alcanzado la dicha que te proporcionan ese tipo de experiencias.

Sería demasiado pedir, para un individuo como yo, ser tan feliz como lo son las personas que tienen un alma... Por ello me hubiera limitado a observarla entre bastidores, sin acercármele, porque de haber sido así, hubiera perturbado su felicidad.

Le traería malos recuerdos...

Sería simplemente alguien que ella ya olvidó... Como cuando un niño olvida a aquel vecino con el que jugaba de pequeño, y con el cual no tuvo más contacto desde el día que éste último se mudó.

Y ahora, heme aquí, sin poder creer que lo que ven mis ojos es real, aferrándome a la absurda idea de que no es ella, si no otra persona la que yace debajo del suelo de mármol de este cementerio situado en Forks; un pueblo en que el sol pocas veces asoma, gracias a que las nubes siempre lo esconden; un pueblo en el cual, detrás de aquella imagen de lugar pacífico y aburrido, se esconden secretos de un mundo fantástico y tal real como el de los humanos que viven ajenos a todo lo que sucede mientras ellos duermen.

Aquí estoy, recordando las veces que sus cálidas manos llegaron a tocar mi pálida y fría piel; recordando los besos que siempre hacían que su corazón acelerase sus latidos... Recordando su hermoso rostro lleno de dolor el día que me marché... Devolvería el tiempo si pudiese... Vendería mi alma si la tuviera, por tal de volver a escucharla respirar, por verla dormir cada noche...

_"— ¿Quién será? —Ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse, de haber sido así, me hubiera alejado antes de que pudiese verme. Pero estaba tan aturdido, que mis sentidos habían desconectado de mí." _

Me giré rápidamente, con las dos rosas en la mano. Frente a mí se erguía una joven de no más de veinte años, quien llevaba un ramo de rosas azules, al igual que las mías, que fue a parar al suelo cuando dirigí mi mirada a ella.

_"—Tranquila Elizabeth —se dijo—. Tan sólo son imaginaciones tuyas, éste joven no puede ser quien tú crees... —Y, ¿quién creía ella que yo era?" _

Estaba desconcertado, después de todo, ella no podía pensar eso. Aunque, de poder, podía... pero era algo ilógico.

—Hola... —intenté que mi voz no reflejara el dolor que sentía, aunque daba por hecho que mi rostro se encargaba de ello.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza y nerviosismo.

_"—Eli —volvió a entablar una conversación consigo misma—, no puedes pensar que este joven es.." _

—Edward Cullen —respondí, inclinándome a recoger el ramo de rosas que aún estaba en el suelo. Al incorporarme, una ráfaga de viento frío la hizo estremecer, mientras yo empezaba a ser conciente... a vislumbrar quién podría ser aquella joven.

_"— ¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó en su fuero interno—. ¡Cálmate Eli! Seguramente te tratará de..."_

Lo más sensato en ese momento hubiera sido marcharme de ahí, darle un golpe que la dejase inconsciente mientras yo huía, pero, aunque sabía que era lo mejor, no lo hice. La curiosidad pudo conmigo, otra vez.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó—. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Voegele Swan.

Ella era su hija... Elizabeth era la hija de Isabella...

_"— ¿Por qué no habla? —Se preguntó—. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si se trata de un fantasma? Estúpida Elizabeth. Los fantasmas no existen."_

Ahora todo encajaba. Su fragancia... era ligeramente similar a la de Bella, pero no sólo eso. Su estatura, si no me equivocaba, era de ciento-sesenta centímetros, más o menos lo mismo que su madre, aunque eso no significaba nada, pero su piel era sumamente pálida, en contraste con una cabellera castaña oscura con algunos matices rojizos que enmarcaba su rostro, cuyas mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

Aquello le confería un toque más aniñado a su rostro, aunque sus jugosos labios carmín, gruesos y finos a la par, le hacían lucir un poco más mayor, más femenina.

Elizabeth parecía una hermosa y esbelta muñequita de porcelana.

Frágil, dulce y aniñada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

—Y, ¿qué haces aquí, Edward? —preguntó, intentando no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro desmesuradamente, y su labio inferior temblaba. Ella apartó sus ojos de los míos, que por un momento los analizaron con suspicacia. Eran de color verde, y muy brillantes a pesar de que la noche estaba cayendo, aunque no eran más de las seis de la tarde.

_"— ¿Qué más le vas a preguntar Eli...? —Incluso su voz interior denotaba nerviosismo—. ¿Eres un fantasma y mi madre también va a venir? ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo va a ser un fantasma...? ¡Oh, Dios! Deja de pensar tonterías." _

Por primera vez en casi medio siglo, yo volvía a sonreír con los pensamientos de aquella humana. Me pregunté si había heredado aquellos debates mentales de su madre... La tristeza volvió a hacer mella en mí, cuando Elizabeth se acercó a la lápida y dejó ahí su ramo de rosas, cuidadosamente. Noté el nudo de su garganta, el cual era tan molesto como el mío propio, y su corazón, que latía lento. Aquellos latidos sonaron igual que los de ella.. De pronto se levantó, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. No me gustó verla en aquel estado... Me recordaba tanto a Isabella. Secó su rostro húmedo, y sonrió desganada.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Edward Cullen? —me preguntó.

_"—Recuérdalo Elizabeth, recuérdalo... —se dijo. Aquel pensamiento no tenía ninguna lógica, al menos no para mí."_

—Sí —asentí, aunque poco convencido. Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en qué decirle, porque no quería equivocarme y que ella acabase descubriendo quien era yo. Lo que me sorprendía era que supiese de la existencia de Edward Cullen—. ¿De qué conoces a mi padre? —ella frunció el ceño, luego humedeció sus labios, y pestañeó varias veces.

—Hay una foto tuya en casa de mi abuelo... o... bueno... es decir... una foto suya en casa de mi abuelo —dijo.

— ¿El jefe Swan? —pregunté, ella me miró confusa.

—Mi abuelo...

—A estas alturas ya no debe ser jefe —sonreí sin ganas, sólo para aparentar que no estaba tan triste como en realidad lo estaba.

A lo lejos unas campanas tintinearon, lo cual hizo que ella mirase al cielo.

—Es tarde —me informó—, quizá deberíamos irnos antes de que cierre el cementerio.

Ella tenía razón, ya casi oscurecía. Elizabeth me tendió la mano para tomar las rosas, así fue como las dejó a lado de las de ella, y desanduvimos nuestros pasos hasta la gran verja negra.

_"—No pienses en nada —canturreó mientras caminábamos, aunque aquello no me parecía un canto, ni nada que se le pareciese. Aquella muchacha me inquietaba, y tenía la sensación de que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba." _

Me sorprendí tanto al llegar a ese punto. La viejecita no estaba, aunque me sentí un tonto. ¿Cómo iba a permanecer aquella mujer allí, si parecía estar apunto de nevar? Aún así, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Elizabeth si la había visto, pero después me di cuenta que lo hacía porque aquel silencio me molestaba. Había pasado tantos días en soledad, que ahora que tenía compañía quería charlar. Era una buena forma de alejar toda esa tristeza de mi rostro, y no parecer el verdadero Edward Cullen, aquel que había muerto hacía poco, porque yo lo había matado.

—Cuando has pasado antes por aquí, ¿has visto a la viejecita que se encontraba vendiendo...?

— ¿Qué viejecita? —me interrumpió, con una ceja levantada. Eran de un tono castaño oscuro, pero con los mismos reflejos rojizos de su cabello. Sus manos se introdujeron en la chaqueta en color negro, abotonada hasta por encima del cuello que llevaba.

—Aquella que estaba vendiendo rosas... —su gesto seguía siendo de confusión—... aquí.

—No suele haber nadie vendiendo rosas aquí, Edward —frunció el entrecejo, y se giró para reemprender la caminata que habíamos aplazado para que ella pudiese responder mi pregunta.

—Pero... —musité, sin poder moverme. Estaba confuso. Entonces, ¿quién me había dado aquellas rosas azules?

—Quizá la haya habido —añadió—, pero suelo venir varias veces a la semana aquí, y no creo que... Bueno, pero no te preocupes. Cosas más raras pasan aquí en Forks —me ofreció una sonrisa que por muy hermosa que era, no logró borrar la confusión de mi rostro.

Caminé a su lado sin añadir más, intentando digerir todo lo que había sucedido tan sólo en menos de una hora. Su mente divagaba en páginas de libros, en imágenes de su madre y su abuelo... En imagines de su padre, y de sus amigos. No tenía más de lo que alimentarme. No tenía más que los recuerdos de la hija de mi amor, de Bella.

—Oye... —musitó, cuando llegamos frente a un coche—. Me pregunto si quizá querrías venir a mi casa; es decir, tengo algunas cosas que creo pueden interesarte.

—Perfecto. —No tenía más que hacer, y tampoco sabía dónde ir. Ningún lugar era bueno ya, ninguno. Sin embargo a su lado podía disfrutar de la presencia de ella, porque, aunque Elizabeth no fuese Bella, podría contarme cosas que yo desconocía.

No quise mencionar que el coche de alquiler me esperaba unos metros más adelante, tampoco quise hablar en todo el trayecto por miedo a no saber qué responderle cuando me hiciera una pregunta. Aquello me había cogido desprevenido. Deseé que ella fuese tan poco habladora como lo era Bella, pero creo que me estaba equivocando.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido tu padre? —me preguntó. Su mirada estaba atenta a la carretera.

Desvié mis ojos del asfalto, y las calles vacías del penumbroso pueblo de Forks. Así, me encontré con su perfil. El latido de su corazón era tan confortante... Llevaba un ritmo acorde a las melodías de cualquier instrumento musical, distribuyendo de esa manera el color de sus mejillas, que eran lo que más me llamaba la atención. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los sonrojos de Bella, los cuales eran momentáneos, y los suyos me parecieron tan distintos. Siempre mantenían el mismo color, y parecían arder como brasas.

— ¿Y bien? —sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos, presionándome para que le respondiera.

—Él murió hace unos meses. —O eso era lo que yo me había inventado para salir del aprieto en que me había metido. Tendría que haberme marchado de ahí antes de que alguien me viese, sin embargo, estaba de camino a casa de Bella...

—Eres muy poco hablador —sentenció—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ya te lo he dicho —su voz esta vez sonó extraña, entonces supe que tenía la nariz congestionada—, vi unas fotos de él en casa de mi abuelo. Vivo hace mucho allí, desde que tengo quince años. Aunque ahora vivo sola. Desde que el abuelo murió vivo sola en esa casa... Me parece mucho más grande ahora, de lo que jamás me pareció. Pero después de todo es mi hogar... Tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte...

— ¿Por qué dices que tienes tantas cosas que enseñarme? —le pregunté.

—Mamá dejó varias cosas a tu padre... Si él no está, ahora te pertenecen a ti —respondió—. Hace pocos días estaba pensando en Edward Cullen, y ahora él mismo aparece frente a mí...

—Yo no...

—Si —me interrumpió—, lo sé: eres su hijo. Parece que te lo aprendieras de memoria.

Ahora en lugar de inquietarme, me irritaba. E irritarme parecía gustarle. Ella sonrió complacida por algo, y luego se detuvo frente a una cafetería llamada: "Starbucks".

— ¿Puedes esperarme unos segundos? -se quitó el cinturón y antes de bajar de su "Mercedes" negro me dijo-: He de ir a decirle a mi jefe que esta tarde no trabajaré, no tardo.

Me sentía extraño... De repente aquella muchacha me había metido en su vida como si no le importase quitarse unos minutos. Era desperdicio... Desperdiciaba cada minuto que pasaba a mi lado.

Llegó tan pronto como prometió. Debo confesar que no me hizo falta hablar, ya que ella lo hacía por los dos... O quizá hablaba por tres personas juntas. Me contó toda su vida, salvo algunos detalles que percibí quería guardarse para después. Me contó que tenía tantos amigos en el pueblo... Que siempre le había gustado aquel lugar, y que se había mudado allí cuando Sue, la mujer de Charlie, había muerto. Desde entonces vivió por y para su abuelo. Me parecía algo muy solidario por su parte, ya que apenas era una adolescente, y aún así se había preocupado por su solitario abuelo. Aparte de trabajar en el "Starbucks", estudiaba en la universidad que había en Port Ángeles. Allí tomaba clases de Periodismo, ya que eso, aparte de la literatura, era su pasión. Tuve la sensación de que ella había vivido incluso más que yo en todos mis años de existencia, a pesar de no tener una familia tan numerosa como la que yo había tenido en su día. La envidié, porque ella había hecho todo lo que ni yo mismo me hubiera propuesto, siendo fiel a sus orígenes y, sobretodo, siendo feliz. Con una sonrisa, que para mí, ya era una característica que la definía a la perfección.

La casa de Charlie estaba impoluta. Elizabeth me había dicho que unos años antes de morir su abuelo había decidido reformarla toda, y lucía sumamente bien. Incluso mejor de lo que lo había hecho tantos años atrás.

— ¡Es increíble cómo estas casas pueden durar tanto! —exclamó Elizabeth, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y una amplia y coqueta sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. A un lado, justo debajo de sus pómulos ligeramente pronunciados, se le formaba un adorable hoyuelo que le confería, si cabe, una apariencia más traviesa y aniñada.

La puerta se abrió, y el aliento que exhaló la casa fue dulce... Era tan embriagador que me sentí desfallecer. El corazón de Elizabeth empezó a latir más deprisa, mientras la sonrisa no se desdibujada un solo segundo de su rostro. Ella estaba contenta. Contenta tan sólo por el hecho de estar en su casa. Todo estaba lleno de luz, a pesar de que fuera era de noche. Era algo extraño, y a la vez agradable..., reconfortante. Una mezcla de colores gobernaba por toda la sala de estar. A un lado, viejo y desgastado, estaba el butacón en el cual solía ver a Charlie siempre que visitaba aquel hogar. La energía que había en el ambiente me impregnó el cuerpo, y sentí una corriente recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Era cálido, dulce, agradable... Y la sonrisa de aquella muchacha ocultaba todos los recuerdos, que por ser eso, eran dolorosos.

—Puedes dejar tu chaqueta ahí —sugirió—, yo voy a buscar lo que te he dicho antes.

Antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, me dedicó una de sus sonrisas tan características.

Recorrí con mi mano la repisa de madera que había en la pequeña y acogedora sala de estar. Todo en absoluto eran fotos y más fotos de Elizabeth, salvo algunas otras que recreaban las imágenes de un tiempo no tan pretérito. Las yemas de mis dedos recorrían los bordes de cristal de cada uno de los portarretratos, cuyo contenido te recreaba transportándote a las vivencias de cada uno de los personajes que habían pasado por aquel hogar. En algunas de las fotos se podía ver a un Charlie castigado por el tiempo, con unas cicatrices que jamás se posarían en mi rostro...

— ¿Sucede algo? —De repente una voz suave irrumpió en la estancia, haciendo que mis pensamientos se desapareciesen como si en realidad nunca hubieran existido.

—No —negué. En realidad sucedían demasiadas cosas...

—Mira —extendió su mano derecha, brindándome así un sobre desgastado por el tiempo, pero aún así intacto.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunté.

—Es una carta... Tengo más cosas para ti, pero esto ha sido lo que he encontrado a mano... —respondió. Sus ojos verdes no se desprendieron de los míos un solo segundo. Tomé el sobre dubitativo. Ni siquiera me hizo falta acercármelo a la nariz para reconocer el olor... Era de ella.

—Puedes leerlo mientras yo voy a buscar las demás cosas —sugirió—. Ahora vuelvo...

Una ola de nostalgia y dolor me arrastró. No sabía si podría.. ni siquiera tenía en valor suficiente para mantenerlo sobre mis manos. Era un papel, pero pesaba... La carga de los recuerdos y los años transcurridos pesaba. Mi dolor también iba allí.

_"Querido Edward, ___

_No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que te vi, ni siquiera sé si leerás esta carta algún día... De momento no me gustaría pensar en ello, ya que, después de tantos años cavilando en las palabras que iba a utilizar, y las situaciones que describiría con lujos y detalles cuando llegase este momento, simplemente se han convertido en lágrimas que las aguas del turbio río de los recuerdos ha engullido. ___

_Podría empezar por miles de recuerdos que preceden al día de tu partida, pero, sin embargo, empezaré por decir que tenías razón al decir que el tiempo pasa, y también que con su avance las heridas sanan... Pero no tenías razón al pensar que yo podría olvidarte. Ahora me encuentro aquí, con un bebé en mis entrañas... No sé cuál será su sexo, pero de momento prefiero no saberlo... Aún así, he pensado varios nombres para él o ella cuando nazca. Seguramente pensarás que soy una hipócrita al decirte que no te olvidado, y más a sabiendas que llevo en mi vientre el hijo de otro hombre. Pero es que hay tantas cosas que querría contarte, que estoy convencida que un solo folio no me bastará. ___

_Me limitaré a decirte que cumplí mi promesa. Que a mis dieciocho años acabé el instituto en aquel pequeño pueblo donde se desarrolló una historia de amor que sobrepasó los limites de lo natural; que huí de sus alrededores por miedo a que el dolor me consumiera por completo; que aún años después no le pude encontrar el verdadero sentido a la vida, y que hoy en día llevo tres años casada con un hombre que me quiere, y me respeta. Ello no significa que cada día que transcurrió tras tu partida no te recordé. Recorrí miles de lugares con la esperanza de encontrarte, y busqué en miles de guías un indicio de dónde tú pudieses estar. Luché porque ese amor me estaba consumiendo por dentro; luché porque tenía la sensación de que el resto de mi vida iba a depender de ello; ahora me puedes ver aquí, escribiendo una carta, la cual no estoy segura si algún día llegará a su destinatario. ___

_Siento que es una estupidez contarte cosas que quizá no te interesen, pero lo haré porque necesito contárselo a alguien ahora que sé que mi vida pende de un hilo. Hace ya muchos años que acabé la carrera de literatura en una universidad de Nueva York. Decidí alejarme de todo y de todos; iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar donde absolutamente nadie me conociese. Allí tuve amigos, a los cuales jamás podré olvidar, porque escucharon cada una de las historias que me inventaba para mantener vivo ese amor que le daba color a mis días; me ayudaron a relatar cada una de las páginas de esos cuatro libros que quedarán a manos de mi hijo o hija... Quiero que él o ella sepa quien fuiste, tan sólo él o ella. Quiero que Anthony o Elizabeth, como va a llamarse mi hijo, sepa quién fue Edward Antony Masen Cullen en mi vida. Quiero que se haga a una idea de lo que yo misma viví, a pesar de que en principio ni siquiera tenía la intención de mostrárselo a nadie; aunque, salvo el primero y parte del segundo, sean pura invención mía. ___

_Quiero que todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos le pertenezcan, en símbolo a ese amor que yo no lo podré ofrecer. Ahora seguramente ya sabrás que no existo, pero no conocerás el por qué. Hace nueve meses me detectaron un cáncer que me está matando; muchas veces yo misma he bromeado íntimamente sobre ello: solía decirme a mí misma que aquello maligno que estaba creciendo en mí no era más que remordimiento. Remordimiento por las veces que, al ser una adolescente, te presioné con algo que era sumamente difícil para ti, aún sabiendo lo mucho que me querías. Ahora lo entiendo. Ahora sé qué es el sacrificio de mantener con vida a alguien. ___

_Cuando supe que estando embarazada aquello podía hacer daño a mi bebé, hice todos los posibles para que, aunque yo muriese, él o ella se mantuviera con vida. A lo largo de este tiempo he estado acudiendo al médico, algo que resulta irónico, ya que ahora soy yo la que quiere mantenerse con vida. Lamento tanto haberte presionado de aquella manera tan vil, y no tengo más que una miserable justificación que no vale para nada: era una estúpida adolescente que soñaba con algo que siempre le había parecido imposible, pero, sobretodo, era una adolescente enamorada de un Ángel que había aparecido para hacer de sus tediosos días toda una aventura. Y yo quería vivirla... Quería vivir aquella aventura por siempre. No dejar de mirarte a los ojos cada mañana al despertar; no dejar de sentir tu aliento chocando contra mi garganta cuando me besabas... Quería ser parte de ti para siempre, pero no lo hice bien y ello me llevó a perderte definitivamente. Porque Edward, ahora sé que todas aquellas situaciones en las que me vi al borde de la muerte, no fueron provocadas por otra cosa que no fuera mi estupidez. ___

_Me arrepiento tanto de haberte hecho sentir tan culpable.. Te odié, no sabes cuánto. Tú te habías marchado, y me habías abandonado por algo que a mí me parecía una estupidez. Pero, ¿cómo la vida iba a ser una estupidez? No podía serlo, ya que tú, Edward, habías luchado por mantenerla en mí. Gracias.. Sólo puedo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí; por haberme enseñado aquel rincón secreto, tu rincón secreto. Gracias por haberme mostrado lo desconocido del mundo, gracias por regalarme cada uno de tus besos y caricias, gracias por intentar por todos los medios sacrificarte por mí... Y gracias por haber existido; porque fuiste tú mi madurez. Fuiste tú Edward, quien me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que tenía que seguir... Sin la promesa que te hice no hubiera podido... No hubiera podido, porque... ¿Quién me iba a empujar hacia delante cuando dudase? ¿Quién me iba a tender la mano cuando estuviese a punto de caer? Eras tú, aunque no estabas a mi lado, no hacía falta para sentirte conmigo. ___

_Y resignada a que jamás volverías, continué escribiendo mi propia historia. Continué caminando por la vida con el baúl de madera que guardaba aquellos cuatro libros en los que yo había plasmado la vida que quería vivir. Volví con mamá, entonces fue que supe que Charlie, mi padre, se había casado con Sue Clearweather. Habían pasado más de diez años en los que yo me había dedicado a vagar por el mundo en busca de ti, y en busca de mí. Regresé junto a ella, y me establecí en una pequeña casa que había cerca. Allí inicié mi nueva vida en un lugar soleado, lejos de los sitios a los que tú solías ir. Aún así, busqué tus ojos en el rostro de cada persona, busqué tu esencia en los perfumes más caros, pero nunca encontré nada que se asemejara. ___

_No supe vivir, y dudaba que lo pudiera hacer jamás. No lo creía posible hasta que Cameron Voegele llegó a mi vida. Pasaron años y años en los que tuvimos una amistad sincera. Él sabía que mi corazón estaba ocupado, y también era consiente de que siempre así sería, pero me hizo un lado entre sus brazos y me protegió como yo no merecía. Sería mentirte si te dijera que no fui feliz, porque en realidad sí que lo fui. Jamás me olvidé de ti, porque nunca iba a poder. Sin embargo, tu recuerdo no era algo molesto, algo de lo cual te tengas que deshacer. Me sirvió para no cometer los mismos errores; para dejar de ser egoísta, y así poder hacerle feliz a él también. Cameron y yo contrajimos matrimonio hace tres años, tras varios en los que ambos habíamos forjado una amistad que superó esos límites, para convertirse en un amor sincero y sin tapujos. No le oculté nada de ti, salvo lo que tú y yo sabemos que jamás se debe conocer, y él lo aceptó como parte de mí misma. Mi historia era suya, y eso me ayudó a tomar la decisión de aceptar la suya como mía. ___

_Y ahora, después de tan sólo tres años, en los cuales le entregué lo poco que quedaba de mí, tengo que marcharme. Todos intentan decirme que lo superaré, que soy fuerte.. Pero no. Sé que pronto mi vida acabará, y sé que mi pequeño o pequeña en el caso que sea niña, se quedará sola. ¿Sabes? No me preocupa, porque sé que Cameron la cuidará como nadie podrá. A veces pienso en que la vida tiene un plan para nosotros, y ese plan se va trazando según las decisiones que tomemos. Espero que tus decisiones te lleven de vuelta al pueblo donde el sol jamás asoma; que puedas, por ti mismo, mostrarle a mi hijo o hija aquel prado en el cual estuvimos juntos. Eso es lo único que te pido. ___

_Por supuesto, no hará falta que te diga que vivas. ¡Vive, Edward! Vive hasta el último instante, porque, aunque parezca mentira, la vida sí te da segundas oportunidades.. Te las da y tú debes decidir si tomarlas o no. Aprovéchalas todas, y recuérdame Edward. ___

_Recuérdame como parte de tu vida... Recuérdame como esa primera oportunidad que el destino decidió que no era la debida. ___

_Y, sobretodo, recuerda que en mi último respiro yo te recordaré.. Porque un recuerdo como el de mi vida contigo jamás se borrará; porque si la justicia existe, entonces tú también encontrarás la felicidad. ___

_P.D.: Tu secreto es mi secreto, y en mi vientre llevo la llave del baúl donde se encuentra tu vida y la mía. Si algún día conoces a mi pequeño o pequeña, dale un abrazo de mi parte, y dile que mamá lo o la ama más que a su vida. Ámalo o ámala tú también, porque algo me dice que lo necesitará. Necesitará un Ángel guardián que ilumine sus días._

_Con amor, Bella." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Yo también lo recordaba todo. Cada momento vivido, cada uno de los latidos de su corazón... Su fragancia aún estaba impregnada en mi piel, tanto, que por un momento pensé que ella estaba conmigo, en lugar de estar en un paraje desconocido, al cual yo jamás podría acudir en su búsqueda.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora? ¿Dónde me escondería, ahora que no quería estar solo? No podía estarlo, porque por primera vez en toda mi existencia tuve miedo a la soledad. Al silencio sobrecogedor que te arropa, y se sumerge en tus oídos, alejándote de todo sonido, tal como lo hacen dos tapones de algodón. No deseaba más la soledad, porque eso significaba revivir los recuerdos del pasado, veneno que calaba cada centímetro de aquello que yo entendía por corazón, y agriaba mis tortuosos días.

Me sentí un cobarde después de saber que ella había salido al mundo. Isabella había continuado, mientras yo había decidido exiliarme en un lugar alejado de todo y de todos, fuera de su alcance, allí donde ella jamás podría llegar.

Las ganas de retroceder el tiempo hicieron mella en mí, tan deprisa que no tuve fuerzas para volver a construir la pared de engaños que había utilizado por casi ya medio siglo. No pude siquiera contener el dolor, las ganas de llorar que me invadieron, y evitar que el mar de desolación me arrastrara a sus profundas y oscuras aguas. Aún más miserable me sentí cuando supe que ella había estado buscándome. Había deseado tanto que ella volviera a mis brazos... pero nunca me permití pensar en ello por más que mis piernas quisieran huir, y correr en busca de mi amor.

¿Por qué el destino había decidido arrebatarle la vida, el derecho de sentir lo que era ser madre, si ella lo merecía?

Era injusto, aunque fuese tarde para decirlo, pero lo era. Y yo me sentía un monstruo que había retrasado todas las emociones que su vida le podía haber concedido; me sentía su carcelero, ya que por mi culpa ella había aplazado aquella felicidad... Yo la había retenido por demasiado tiempo, tanto, que ella apenas pudo probar sorbo del delicioso néctar de la dicha.

Sentado en aquel sofá verde, me descompuse por completo.

Dejó de importarme todo, incluso al saber dónde me encontraba. Los sollozos se me antojaban poca cosa, quería sentir más dolor, lo merecía. Merecía el peor de los castigos... Volví a plegar el papel amarillento, y desgastado por el tiempo, y lo metí en su sobre. Su fragancia seguía presente... Continuaba torturándome... Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de no sentir más, de perecer allí para siempre... Por siempre jamás.

Tengo la ligera sensación de que jamás podré entender lo que me sucedió; sólo sé decir que la pena me venció por completo y me levanté de aquel sofá con los ojos cerrados, encaminando mis pasos hacia la puerta de color azul que presidía justo en el centro frontal de toda la casa. Mis pasos fueron veloces, pero a la vez lentos. Mis piernas pesaban como si llevase toneladas a cuestas, en símbolo de la culpabilidad.

Fuera, el frío gobernaba cada uno de los rincones carentes de cobijo, y los copos de nieve caían como si aquella fuera a ser la última nevada de la existencia de la tierra. Ya casi todo estaba cubierto por el manto blanco, que centellaba ante la luz mortecina de las farolas, lo cual hacía que la noche fuese aún menos tenebrosa de lo que siempre me había parecido.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia la nada, descendiendo cada peldaño costosamente, alejándome de aquel sitio el cual no quería abandonar... Y caí.

No sé cómo, pero mi cuerpo cedió por primera vez en décadas y décadas a la gravedad. No me importó nada, y me dejé vencer por el cansancio de años y años de soledad. Me dejé consumir por el frío fuego que deshacía mi cuerpo, e hice a un lado la razón, para recibir con los brazos abiertos a una conciencia inconsciente: todas las imágenes se sucedían ante mí, sin conexión lógica entre ellas y un fino manto, parecido al tejido que formaban las arañas, tan fino y tan grueso, que todo se veía, pero sin ninguna claridad, me cubrió los ojos.

Escuché una voz.

Una voz, que a lo lejos pronunciaba mi nombre.

Pero yo no me podía mover, ni siquiera pude incorporarme y decirle a Elizabeth que no se preocupase. Atisbé la confusión en su rostro, aunque apenas podía ver, y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos empezaron a deshacer los copos de nieve que se habían posado sobre mi rostro. Quería escucharle, pero lo único que, en ese momento, atravesaba la barrera de mi inconsciencia eran los latidos de su corazón. Lento... Suave... Melodioso... Tan reconfortante, que por un momento la paz, aquella paz que emanaba ella al sonreír, se instaló en mí.

Infundió una calidez a mi frío y entumecido cuerpo, y apaciguó mi dolor... Quizá Bella se equivocaba... Quizá quien necesitaba a su hija era yo...

Porque al sentir el suave tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel, experimenté toda la armonía que jamás imaginé. El dolor persistía, pero ya no me sentía tan solo... Ahora era un cobarde, sí que lo era. Pero no quería dejar de sentirme tan bien... No quería, porque tan sólo el hecho de imaginarlo me amedrentaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó, con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

En su mente se sucedían una cantidad de imágenes nada claras, por lo que apenas pude distinguir las figuras que aparecían en ellas. ¡Qué inconsciente! Yo le había traído todos aquellos recuerdos... Aunque no sabía si eran los recuerdos de todas las pérdidas que ella había sufrido en su familia lo que la afligía.

Nos encontrábamos en una habitación grande, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel antiguo. El aroma que presidía en ella era el de la madera... Olía a madera quemada. Aún así, no era desagradable la fragancia, pero se me antojó distinta a la del resto de la casa.

Elizabeth me había llevado hasta allí, insistiendo que debía recostarme aunque fuera por un momento. Se limitó a conducirme hacia la estancia, cuando mi cuerpo respondió al ser consiente de la insensatez que había cometido, y no dijo nada durante un largo rato, en los que el sentimiento de pesadumbre que residía en mi cuerpo remitió lentamente.

—Mucho mejor. —La realidad era otra muy distinta, pero lo único que quería era marcharme para siempre, lejos de ella. No quería arruinarle la vida a nadie más. No quería que Elizabeth formara parte de la continua cadena de dolor.

—Edward... —musitó, dubitativa. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad, y el entrecejo se le frunció al igual que su nariz, la cual tenía unas cuantas pecas que antes no había advertido. Me sorprendía en demasía la capacidad que tenía de mantener sus pensamientos a raya. No podía ver nada, ni escuchar nada, salvo en contadas ocasiones—... ¿Por qué te afectó tanto aquella carta? Es decir, ¿qué ponía en ella, para hacerte sentir tan mal? —No supe qué responderle, por lo que ella prosiguió añadiendo:

—Mamá me dejó una carta, en la cual explicaba muchas cosas que me gustaría que supieras... Aunque ahora... No sé si sería lo correcto... O sería bueno para ti...

—Puedes leerla —le planteé, refiriéndome a la carta que Bella había escrito para mí—. Y por supuesto que me gustaría escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir...

La hospitalidad y amabilidad con la que me trataba aquella muchacha me sorprendió. Yo no era más que un desconocido, alguien que apenas había entrado en su vida. Pero, sin embargo, ella me había dado el trato propio que se le brinda a un familiar, del cual no se sabe mucho desde hace años.

El aroma a café inundó mis pulmones de repente, mezclándose con el resto de fragancias que vagabundeaban de un lado a otro en aquella vivienda. La cocina era bastante pequeña, tal y como la recordaba de años atrás, pero no por eso dejaba de ser realmente acogedora. Las paredes pintadas en colores fuertes, al igual que el resto de la casa, le conferían un ambiente distinto... cálido. Frente a la cocina de vitro-cerámica negra, había una pequeña mesa de madera oscura, encima de la cual reposaba un jarrón alargado —siquiera medía unos veinte centímetros— con unas flores artificiales. Y unos centímetros más arriba, una lámpara que colgaba del techo e iluminaba ese espacio de la estancia. Cuatro sillas del mismo color de la mesa, flanqueaban a esta última.

Además, pude reparar en que la casa estaba pulcra. Todo estaba en su sitio, ordenado, sin una sola mota de polvo que perturbase mi vista. Posando mi mirada en cada rincón de aquella estancia, también observé que la puerta trasera —la de la cocina— era nueva, y había un cristal cubierto por una cortina traslúcida, de cuyos lados colgaban flores de distintos colores y hojas verdes, esto también artificial... Todo en aquel hogar era color... Color y más color. Entonces sentí el deseo de permanecer allí... Quedarme en aquel sitio, protegiéndome del dolor, y atenuando la oscuridad que opacaba mis días.

Yo me encontraba sentado en una de las cuatro sillas, observando cómo Elizabeth caminaba de un lado a otro, y concentrándome en sus pensamientos. Ella imaginaba que por fin era sábado, y podía plantarse frente a su ordenador portátil para hacer, después de varios días sopesando opciones, un trabajo que hablase acerca de alguna de las obras de William Shakespeare.

_"-Me gusta Hamlet —pensó—, pero aún así... No sé. Estoy segura que todos en clase, escogerán las obras más famosas de él... Al final habrán trabajos que se repitan y yo no quiero que el mío sea uno de ellos. ¡Ya sé! El sueño de una noche de verano estaría bien... —respiró profundamente, fatigada por la conclusión a la cual había llegado." _

Estaba claro que esa tampoco la convencía mucho, y acabaría escogiendo alguna otra.

—¿Te apetecería quedarte a cenar? —inquirió una vez hubo decidido que era mejor dejar de lado sus preocupaciones estudiantiles.

No supe qué responder al respecto. Después de todo, yo no comía... Bueno, al menos no lo que ella.

—Por supuesto —contesté finalmente.

Antes ya había arriesgado demasiado al ofrecerle la carta que Isabella me había dejado, para que ella la leyera.

_"-Lo preguntaba por curiosidad —había dado ella por respuesta a mi proposición, y, después de unos segundos de silencio añadió —: es algo personal, y no me gustaría indagar en los pensamientos de mi madre. Ella me dejó una carta y cuatro libros, y si creía conveniente que el mensaje escrito en ese papel no lo debía leer nadie que no fuese Edward, yo lo respeto y lo acepto." _

En la carta habían palabras demasiado personales, algo que Elizabeth no debía conocer... Y mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que al fin y al cabo, no le causarían más que daño. Por no mencionar que allí se hablaba de un secreto, y esa misma voz me había advertido que posiblemente Elizabeth hubiera heredado el "Don" de "Especialista en desentrañar las historias más oscuras y desconocidas por el humano que esconden los pueblos Estadounidenses", que en su día había pertenecido a su madre. Aunque lo más seguro, y añadiéndole una pizca de humor negro a la situación, es que hubiera adquirido el imán para atraer a la mala suerte y a los monstruos mitológicos, que acompañaba a Isabella a todo sitio al que iba.

Me reí amargamente de mi burda jocosidad. Era yo el monstruo mitológico que acechaba a la muchacha indefensa, era yo el dragón de escamas verdes y tamaño desmedido que custodiaba la libertad de una hermosa princesa.

Elizabeth me acercó una taza de café, mientras se sentaba frente a mí con una entre sus dedos.

—Me encanta el café —comentó, antes de beber un sorbo. No era de extrañar, ya que en el escritorio situado en su habitación había varias tazas de café.

—Su olor es agradable. —Me sentí absurdo al hacer ese comentario. Aunque realmente yo no tenía mucho que decir... ¿Cuántos años hacía que no bebía café? Desde mis años mozos de humano.

Tragué sin ganas, reprimiendo el gesto de repulsión que afloraba a la superficie de mi rostro en cada sorbo. Aparté mis ojos de líquido humeante y oscuro que había en la taza, y reparé en su mirada, la cual brillaba con intensidad, anticipando una sonrisa que pronto asomó a la comisura derecha de su labio, acentuando más su hoyuelo.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, confiriéndole un aspecto travieso. Parecía satisfecha por algo... Era la típica sonrisa de un niño que acaba de sorprender a su padre haciendo algo que este mismo le había prohibido.

—No es eso —mis manos dejaron que la taza de café se deslizara hasta la mesa, cubierta por un mantel con dibujos estampados.

—Sé cuando a alguien no le gusta el café —añadió, aún con aquella sonrisa adherida a su rostro; me inquietaba, pues en ese momento no pensaba nada en absoluto—, pero no te preocupes. De todo hay en esta vida.

—Yo... —musité. Me sentía un miserable por dar la impresión de que su café me causaba repulsión.

—No te preocupes, Edward —dio un último sorbo a su café—. Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho. —Unos cuantos suspiros rellenaron los segundos de silencio, y luego ella, molesta por la quietud, volvió a hablar—. Eres muy poco comunicativo, ¿sabes? Creo que en eso te pareces a tu padre, o bueno, al menos eso es lo que decía mamá del personaje de sus libros...

— ¿Qué personaje? —Estoy absolutamente seguro de que si hubiera tenido sangre, esta se helaría al instante de escuchar aquella afirmación.

—Edward Cullen: el misterioso alumno que se sentaba a su lado en clase de Biología —contestó. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, y sentí cómo mi corazón latía... Sí, era extraño, pero tenía esa rarísima sensación. Otra sonrisa pícara asomó por su rostro, y temí al pensar en lo consiente que podía ser ella de la certeza que escondía sus palabras—. ¿No lo ponía en la carta? —quiso saber.

—Sí —respiré aliviado. ¡Era eso a lo que se refería! Me molestó no haber tomado atención a una parte tan esencial del escrito—. Es solo que no lo recordaba...

— ¿Y eso te pone nervioso? — ¿Era su intención incomodarme hasta la saciedad, o simplemente eran ideas mías?

—No, en absoluto —objeté con hostilidad. Era absurdo sentir que ella quería molestarme, pero me había vuelto poco tolerante a las amenazas.

—Deberías leerlos —propuso—. Es genial lo que hizo mamá. Ese libro alimentó mis primeros años de lectura.

—Me parece bien. —Aunque en realidad no sabía si podría...

—Mira —se levantó de su asiento, y del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó unas fotos—. Las encontré cuando me mudé aquí. Entonces faltaría un año para la remodelación, pero al caminar por la habitación tropecé con un tablón que sobresalía en el suelo y encontré esto debajo.

Las fotos que nos hicimos Isabella y yo aquella tarde de Septiembre estaban deterioradas. El tiempo las había maltratado, al igual que habían maltratado a mi corazón. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y anhelé lágrimas en mis ojos...

—Él se parecía mucho a ti —prosiguió—. Parecéis dos gotas de agua: como si uno hubiera sido hecho en el mismo molde del otro.

Sus ojos chocolate atravesaban las barreras del tiempo; me miraban fijamente, sin apartarse ni un segundo de mí, y el rencor y el miedo moraba en ellos. Una hermosa Isabella me observaba de soslayo con el temor pintado en su rostro; ese temor que yo jamás podría disipar. Me pregunté cómo habrían sido sus días después de mi partida... Me pregunté por qué había osado abandonarla a su suerte, diciéndole que no la quería. Era un monstruo miserable; un monstruo miserable que quería mantenerla con vida.

—Jamás imaginé que la historia de mi madre guardase un personaje que existía, aunque no era precisamente un vampiro el dueño de su corazón. Pero supongo que quiso hacerlo así como símbolo a la inmortalidad de su recuerdo. Su recuerdo la persiguió hasta el día de su muerte, y durante toda su vida... ¿Sabes, Edward? A veces me pregunto qué habría sucedido si él se hubiese quedado con ella... Quizá... Quizá yo no te conocería. Puede que nuestros caminos no se hubiesen cruzado jamás... Es como si el destino hubiese trazado un plan; un plan que se realiza a medida que nosotros vamos tomando decisiones. Entonces... Entonces eso no puede significar otra cosa que no sea que nuestros antepasados nos guían hasta donde estamos... Mi madre me guió hasta aquí, como una linterna te guía en la noche más oscura, como un perro guía a un ciego.

—Elizabeth... —la voz perdió todo su sonido en la última letra. No pude soportar verla llorar, no a ella...

—Siempre he pensado igual, y nunca me he permitido culparla por todo —los sollozos entrecortaban su voz—. No puedo culparla porque gracias a que ella me dio su vida estoy aquí... Gracias a ella he podido soñar que unos brazos fríos apaciguaban mi dolor cuando más lo necesitaba... Gracias a ella tengo todo... Vivo, y al fin y al cabo eso es lo más importante.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Había sido toda una equivocación pensar que alejarme de Elizabeth no me costaría, y mucho más lo había sido pensar que después el arrepentimiento no haría mella en mí.

La soledad se había abalanzado sobre mi cuerpo inerte, como un animal ávido lo hace sobre su presa. Había devorado toda la paz que me guarecía del mal, aunque fuera por breves instantes, y me había abandonado allí... desnudo en medio de la tempestad.

Crucé aquella habitación que, a partir de ahora, y hasta dentro de pocos días, sería mi hogar… El único que pensé no iba a recordarme lo solo que me hallaba en ese maldito pueblo.

Había sido una reverenda necedad no permitir que mi familia acudiera junto a mí, para hacerme compañía, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Dando grandes zancadas, me acerqué al extenso ventanal cubierto por una gruesa cortina que apenas permitía atisbar las siluetas de los objetos que reposaban en la alcoba. Al correrlas ligeramente, pude comprobar que en el exterior, la nívea precipitación había dejado paso a un gran diluvio que se derramaba por las calles antes cubiertas por un fino y blanco manto de nieve, el cual se había derretido tan bruscamente, que ahora muy difícil era caminar por la acera sin tropezar.

Al otro lado del asfalto, con el cuerpo tembloroso y las piernas pegadas a su torso, se hallaba un hombre de edad incalculable. Su espina dorsal estaba adherida a la pared, ayudando a que su cuerpo sorteara las gotas de agua que caían sin piedad, acorralándole por todas partes, y haciendo que su figura poco a poco dejara de agitarse en la penumbra de la noche, para dar paso al agotamiento completo de todos sus músculos. Podía sentirlo, no sé explicar por qué, pero a tal distancia podía escuchar cómo su corazón dejaba de latir a causa de las viles acometidas que le lanzaba el crudo temporal de invierno. Me sentí tremendamente apenado al verle ahí, apunto de ser arrastrado por las garras de la muerte hacia el precipicio del olvido. Nadie sabría más de aquel hombre harapiento que, sentado sobre cartones húmedos y malolientes, no hacía más que estorbar a los viandantes que jamás se preocupaban por él. Nadie sabría más de aquel indigente que, sentado frente al local cerrado de la calle más transcurrida de Forks, se había muerto de frío, lo cual había atraído como buitres a la prensa pueblerina, ávida de noticias que salvaran al municipio de la monotonía que circundaba los límites del mismo con otros pueblos.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, di rienda suelta a mis pies, dirigiéndome con paso firme hacia la calle. Los pasillos del hotel estaban vacíos y, desde ellos, se podían escuchar murmullos y pensamientos banales que provenían de los moradores que pernoctaban en las habitaciones. En mi camino me crucé con algún que otro botones del establecimiento, los cuales vagaban por algunos pasadizos del hotel con aire ausente y adormecidos. Me miraban de soslayo, pensando en lo extraño que les resultaba sentirse amenazados ante mi presencia. Yo me limitaba a caminar, haciendo caso omiso a las conversaciones interiores en las que se sumían una vez me alejaba de ellos.

Me exasperaba tener que ir a paso tan lento, cuando podría haber corrido a una velocidad mínima que no me hubiera hecho perder el tiempo, pero no tenía otra opción.

La confusión se apoderó de mí, cuando, al cruzar la calzada, no vi había nadie en el lugar donde se había instalado aquel hombre de mediana edad. Me quedé allí, erguido frente a la persiana de metal, que chirriaba ante los embestidas del gélido y imperioso viento, sin saber dónde ir o qué hacer. Tan sólo sentía las lágrimas del firmamento caer sobre mí, frías, sin misericordia, envolviendo mi cuerpo con aquel frío molesto que oprimía mi pecho al devolverme el recuerdo de días más agradables que el que estaba viviendo.

_« — Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? — Dije, repitiendo la pequeña conversación que había oído aquel día a una docena de estudiantes. Una aburrida y típica conversación. El clima. Siempre seguro. Ella me miró con una obvia duda en sus ojos, una reacción anormal a mis normales palabras._

— En realidad, no — me dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. Traté de guiar la conversación de vuelta a unos campos más seguros. Ella venía de un lugar mucho más luminoso y cálido. Su piel parecía reflejar todo eso de alguna manera, a pesar de su imparcialidad y el frío debía incomodarle. Mi helado contacto seguramente lo hizo...

— A ti no te gusta el frío. — Adiviné.

— Tampoco la humedad. — Asintió.

— Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks. — Quizás no debiste haber venido aquí, quise agregar. Quizás deberías volver a donde perteneces.

En todo caso, no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que yo quería. Siempre recordaría la esencia de su sangre. ¿Había alguna garantía de que de vez en cuando no la siguiera? Además, si ella se fuera, su mente sería por siempre un misterio para mí. Un constante, persistente rompecabezas.

— Ni te lo imaginas — dijo en una baja voz, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sus respuestas nunca eran lo que yo esperaba. Me hacían querer preguntar más cosas.

— En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí? — Pregunté, notando instantáneamente que el tono de mi voz era algo acusador, no tan casual para una conversación. La pregunta sonó descortés, entrometida.

— Es... complicado. » 

Devolví mis pasos hacia el hotel, recordando todas y cada una de nuestras conversaciones… Siempre solía recordarlas, mientras servía a los Vulturi como parte de su guardia. Pero hoy no era un buen día para hacerlo. No. Su recuerdo me golpeaba fuerte, sin piedad. Notaba el gran peso de la pena oprimiéndome el pecho, como si un ser gigante paseara por encima de mí, sin inmutarse por mi dolor. Evocando pensamientos que me devolvían a la cruda, pero certera realidad, me pregunté si realmente me lo merecía, aunque las dudas no cabían. No me sentía en absoluto bien, no para encerrarme entre aquellas cuatro paredes. No para exiliarme a la más absoluta de las soledades.

Y, como si no hubiera estropeado ya la pacífica y alegre vida de aquella muchacha, volví a ella. Me sentía extraño... Un sentimiento desconocido afloraba a la superficie de mi difunto corazón: la necesidad. Aunque eso me hiciera ver, a mis ojos, como un masoquista, y a los de cualquier humano, como un insolente mirón, necesitaba verla por unos instantes... Necesitaba saber qué hacía en soledad, en qué pensaba mientras su alma permanecía en un estado de agradable quietud. Era absurdo y peligroso... sobre todo para ella. Ya no importaba cómo me sentía yo, ni el dolor que me provocaban las memorias que guardaba en sí aquella casa. No importaba nada en absoluto... salvo esa añoranza de _**su**_ compañía.

Trepé por la ventana de su habitación — una vez que todas las mentes del vecindario comenzaron a repasar los sucesos acaecidos a lo largo del día, y se sumergieron en el libre mundo del subconsciente —, escuchando ya desde lejos sus pensamientos. De su cabeza brotaban las palabras, como las flores crecen en un gran prado... El sonido de su dulce voz iba acompasado con los melódicos latidos de su corazón, lo cual me provocó una sensación de tranquilidad que jamás había experimentado. Me senté allí, a un lado de su ventana, centrando mi sentido auditivo al máximo en ella... en su yo interior, que vivía situaciones de una vida ajena, como si fuera la suya misma.

_«...El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí._

Charlie pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

— ¡Ya vale, Bella! Te voy a enviar a casa.

Levanté la vista del bol de cereales — encima del cual cavilaba más que comía — y contemplé horrorizada a Charlie. No había atendido a la conversación, más bien, ni siquiera era consciente de que estuviéramos teniendo una, y no estaba muy segura de lo que me decía.

— Ya estoy en casa — murmuré, confusa.  
— Voy a enviarte con Renée, a Jacksonville — aclaró él.

Charlie me miró, exasperado, mientras yo intentaba comprender el sentido de sus palabras, con lentitud.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — vi cómo se crispaba su rostro.

Me sentí fatal. Mi comportamiento había sido irreprochable durante los últimos cuatro meses. Después de aquella primera semana, que ninguno de los dos mencionaba jamás.

No había faltado un solo día a la escuela ni al trabajo. Mis notas eran magníficas. Nunca había roto el toque de queda, aunque no había ningún toque de queda que romper si se tenía en cuenta que no salía a ninguna parte y eran raras las ocasiones en que trabajaba en la tienda fuera de mi horario.

Charlie me contempló con cara de pocos amigos.

— Es que no haces nada. Ése es el problema. Que nunca haces nada.

— ¿Acaso quieres que me meta en problemas? — le pregunté al tiempo que alzaba las cejas con perplejidad. Hice un esfuerzo para prestar atención, pero no era fácil. Estaba tan acostumbrada a mantenerme aparte de todo, que mis oídos se aturullaban.

— ¡Tener problemas sería mejor que... que este arrastrarse de un lado para otro todo el tiempo!...»

No comprendí qué me sucedía, hasta que mi corazón le abrió el paso a las palabras... _**«... El tiempo pasa....»**_.

Las palabras eran acariciadas por sus labios, relamidas por su lengua y entonadas por sus cuerdas bucales... Pero... ¿qué era lo que realmente hacía especial, profundo, lo que ella leía? El dolor y la creencia firme en aquello que había sucedido en un tiempo remoto. Tuve la sensación de que estaba ahí, por fin pudiendo leer aquello que su mente me pedía a gritos...; tuve la sensación de que por primera vez, tras años deseándolo, podía leer la mente de Isabella.

_«...El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado. Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos — después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño —, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más._

Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos... »

Eso era lo que había conseguido. _"Si Edward, eres un monstruo despiadado. Eres mucho peor de lo que te imaginabas... le destrozaste la vida a quien más querías..."_, me dije. Pero no había agravia peor que la de saberse un traidor... Un ser sin escrúpulos, que había abandonado a su suerte a la persona que más quería... que le había mentido en tantos sentidos, que no existía una verdad que justificase el daño hecho.

_« — ¿Tú... no... me quieres? — intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

— No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

— Bien, eso cambia las cosas — me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido. Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

— En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano — me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas —. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

— No — contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas —. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.

— No me convienes, Bella... » 

Yo también recordaba mis viles blasfemias; yo también recordaba todo aquello que le había dicho, pensado que era lo mejor... que así haría algo bien por una vez, aunque eso significase el sacrificio más grande de toda mi existencia. Jamás volvería a ser feliz, lo sabía, pero no importaba mientras ella lo fuera. Pero no había sido así, la había hecho sufrir...

Tropecé, no se cómo, pero las tejas cedieron a mi peso y no pude mantenerme inmóvil. Todo dio vueltas, y caí al suelo. Tuve la certeza de que aquel estruendo había llegado a oídos de Elizabeth, perturbando así su lectura nocturna, y me levanté. Las piernas me flaquearon por un momento, no llegó a ser medio segundo, pero sí fue suficiente para impedirme huir cuando debía. Sabía que me había visto, o quizá fueran ideas mías... Eso era lo que yo deseaba.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad, al otro lado de la ventana de su cuarto, flanqueados por su ondulado cabello marrón — con reflejos rojizos que centellaban gracias a la luz de las bombillas del techo —, que contrastaba con su rostro sumamente pálido. Aún de lejos podía distinguir el rubor de sus mejillas en él..., mientras me escondía detrás de los árboles — en un lugar desde el cual era fácil contemplarla sin dificultad —, que, impetuosos, se alzaban a un lado de su casa. La observé entre bastidores, con la extraña sensación de que, por primera vez en muchas décadas, mi corazón volvía a latir... Con las ganas de que ella supiese lo que era, quién era yo realmente.

Un vampiro.

Aww... primero que todo, me gustaría agradecer a akechi teiko todas las cositas que me dice :$. La verdad es que soy nuevísima en esto del fanfiction y para mí es TODO un señor logro que alguien me diga que mi escritura se merece más lectores. Lo que más me emociona es que vosotras, señoritas que me leéis, deis una oportunidad a Eli, que podría parecer una Mary-Sue, pero tiene muchas cosas que aportar, os lo aseguro. Y bueno, gracias a Maiy y a Little hope, que me encanta que alguien me lea, enserio :D

Bueno, aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo. En cuanto a lo que preguntó akechi, pues la verdad es que los voy colgando cuando los tengo, pero ya tenía los dos primeros escritos, de ahí que me aconsejaran publicar aquí :).

Pues nada, besísimos^^


End file.
